


Earnest

by transtobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, High School, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtobio/pseuds/transtobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was too cute for his own good, and Sugawara cursed his smitten heart. If only he could build up the courage to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earnest

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the summary is off/inaccurate to the story, I had a hell of a time figuring out what to write for it.
> 
> Characters mentioned but not featured prominently in the story: Kageyama, Tanaka, Asahi, Nishinoya

It was a late weekday practice when Sugawara and Hinata finally perfected their quick.  "Nice,  Hinata." Sugawara said, breathing hard. "Awesome, awesome."

Hinata, energetic despite hours of practice, smiled. "Thanks!"   


He went up to Sugawara with the same bright smile, as cheerful as ever. "That toss was really great."   


_You're really great._  Sugawara blinked before he shook away the thought. He smiled and gave Hinata a thumbs up, noticing the others smile widen. It was a nice smile, Sugawara decided. He hoped to see it more often.   


His thoughts shifted away from Hinata's smile to volleyball again, and practice soon came to an end. "Remember the timing when you start running," Sugawara said to Hinata as things were packed up.   


"Yes! Of course!"  Hinata said, voice loud before he ran to grab a mop.   


Sugawara sighed as he watched Hinata nearly trip on the slippery floor, drinking what was left in his water bottle. It was unfair how cute Hinata was sometimes. His height certainly played a factor, but the best part of Hinata had to be his smile. He looked radiant whenever he did so, cheerful aura exuding and energizing everyone in the gym.   


Hinata lived up to his name, and his warm nature was welcome whenever practice was especially hard. That, combined with his genuine nature, was enough to instill fortitude and hope in the most desperate man. His charisma was nothing to be sneezed at either. Sugawara had seen anyone get truly angry at Hinata, no matter how Tsukishima or Kageyama acted. They, too, were in awe of the shorter boy.   


ShouyouHinata was truly godsent, and everyday Sugawara was thankful he had decided to join the team.   


"Aren't they cute?" A voice said suddenly, startling Sugawara.   


"Don't scare me like that, Daichi." He said, picking up the water bottle he just dropped.   


Daichi laughed. "Sorry. I was just making an observation."   


"Hmm." Sugawara watched Kageyama and Hinata race to mop up the floor. "Yeah, he is."   


Daichi gave him a strange look. "I was talking about the two of them."   


Sugawara's eyes widened, and he laughed it off. "Oh, right. It  _is _ adorable how competitive they are."   


Daichi hummed in agreement, dropping the subject and going to help take down the net.   


Sugawara took a drink from his water bottle, forgetting it was empty as he thought. It wasn't like him to mishear Daichi, especially considering how close they were. He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts on Hinata that he had nearly ignored his best friend.   


'Strange.' He thought before he shrugged, dismissing the thoughts.   


When Sugawara found himself having similar thoughts next practice, he shook them off and tried to focus on his serve. Hinata, meanwhile, laughed at something Kageyama said and Sugawara fumbled his serve for the first time that day.  


Then, during spiking practice he nearly hit Asahi in the face when Hinata spiked Kageyama's toss perfectly beside him. It got so bad that  _Daichi _ pulled him aside to talk, and he just barely managed to shake off the other's concerns. Sugawara had to pretend that he was concerned about a test for Daichi to let up.   


He managed to not stare at Hinata, and practice went smoothly after that. It was when Sugawara was walking home, eating a protein bar, that his thoughts drifted to Hinata again. Why was he thinking about him so much? Hinata was cute, this was something the entire team had acknowledged at one point, but he was the only one that seemed hung up over it.   


There was no way Sugawara actually had a crush on the younger boy, was there?   


He crumpled the wrapper he was holding, staring at the road ahead of him and nearly getting hit by a car. Regardless of whether or not he had feelings for Hinata, it was improper to think about at a time like this.   


Sugawara would just have to think about it later.   


Of course, Sugawara never got around to thinking about his fascination with Hinata. Inter High was just around the corner, and that (coupled with exams) took up most of his waking thoughts. Besides, Hinata was two years his junior, and had barely started high school. There was no way he would like Sugawara back, after all.   


Sugawara realized he had been thinking about this and ignoring the question he had just been asked. "Of course I'll help you with quicks, Hinata ."   


"Thank you Sugawara-san!" Hinata said loudly, face flushed.   


Practice must be hard on him today, Sugawara thought as he mindlessly set to Hinata. He noticed Daichi staring at him after all, and that was a bad sign. That stare meant that they would have to _talk_ about something, and it would most likely be whatever was distracting Sugawara during practice.

Hinata, meanwhile, landed after his spike and smiled brightly at Sugawara. "Again?"   


"Let's take a break before that," Sugawara said lightly, noticing Daichi's stare had intensified. "Where's your water bottle?"   


" Ki-Shimizu-san is filling it up right now."   


"Here, have some of mine." Sugawara handed him his bottle, smiling.   


"T-Thank you Sugawara-san!" Hinata nearly shouted, cheeks red as he took a drink.   


Sugawara laughed at the other's enthusiasm as he tried not to stare. He glanced to where Daichi and Asahi were talking, wondering what it was about. Hopefully it was volleyball tactics and not... whatever was making Sugawara act 'weird' to them.   


"Here you go!" Hinata's voice shook him out of his thoughts, and he took the bottle offered to him.   


He noticed it was nearly empty, and frowned. "I'll go get a new one..."   


"Did I drink the rest? I'm sorry!" Hinata grabbed the bottle from him and continued to apologize. "I'll go refill it, sorry!"   


"Its fine  Hinata..." But the other boy was already gone.   


Sugawara sighed and noticed that Kiyoko had brought in the new water bottles. He grabbed one and took a long drink from it, sighing afterwards.   


He wasn't dense, no matter what Daichi said. It was obvious by now that he had a crush on Hinata, if not just to him but to the other third years. He only hoped the rest of the team didn't know, or (heavens forbid) Hinata himself. It was embarrassing enough to have a crush on a teammate, let alone to have a crush that everyone else knew about.   


Hinata ran back into the gym, breathing harshly. "I-Its full again!" he said, clutching Sugawara's water bottle.   


He thrust it into the other's hands, still trying to catch his breath. "Sorry!... Again."   


"Thanks, but you didn't have to Hinata." Sugawara said with a smile. He put down the bottle he had been drinking from before the other came back in, noticing his stare.   


"I accidentally drank it all, of course I had to."  Hinata said, huffing as he tried to catch his breath.   


He was red again, which made Sugawara worry. "Are you okay?"   


"I'm fine! I should just, uh, get back to practice!" Hinata sprinted to the other side of the gym where Kageyama was, leaving Sugawara confused.   


"Wasn't that Hinata's water bottle you were drinking from?" Daichi asked, appearing suddenly beside Sugawara.   


"Was it? I wasn't paying attention," Sugawara admitted.   


He continued to stare at Hinata, oblivious to Daichi's watchful gaze.   


Koushi Sugawara was so far gone it  _hurt_.   


Sugawara found himself at Daichi's house that weekend under the pretense of studying for a test next week. Hopefully that would be the only thing happening, and Sugawara wouldn't have to deal with Daichi pestering him about the 'situation' with Hinata. At least Asahi would be there; he could always be counted to change the subject if someone got uncomfortable.   


It went smoothly at first, with Daichi catching up on math homework while Sugawara helped Asahi with English like normal. Halfway through this, however, Daichi decided it was the perfect time to question Sugawara.   


"So," he started off, staring at a particularly hard math problem. " Suga. You've been acting weird lately."   


"Have I?" Sugawara responded, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.   


"You have." Daichi said, nodding in confirmation.   


"Especially around Hinata," Asahi, surprisingly enough, added. "Did something happen between you two?"   


"Nothing happened, I can assure you." Sugawara said in his best soothing voice. "Its just..."   


"Just?"   


"Nothing."   


"You have a crush on him." Daichi said suddenly, smiling rather smugly. "Sugawara Koushi, _the_ _residential heart breaker_ , has a crush."   


"I do not!" Sugawara said sharply, face flushed as he saw Daichi give Asahi a knowing look. "Don't act like I'm not here."   


"I think Suga's trying to deny his crush."  Daichi said to Asahi with a grin.   


The other laughed ( _laughed!_ ) and Sugawara considered getting different best friends. " Stooop," he whined, frowning when they both started laughing.   


"We're joking, Suga." Daichi said, voice strained from laughter. "Its just that you've never had a crush on anyone before."   


"What about Suzuki-chan ?" Asahi asked, naming Sugawara's first (and only) girlfriend.   


"He only went out with her to be nice." Daichi said and Sugawara sputtered because it was true. "And also because he hoped it would make people less likely to ask him out."   


"Not that it did," Sugawara muttered, put out.  "She was heartbroken when I broke up with her, you know."   


Daichi laughed at the expression on his face. "You can’t expect people to give up because of one relationship. Its high school, after all ."   


Sugawara sighed. "I was hoping at least a  _few_ people would stop asking me. Instead, I got more people asking me."   


"That's just what happens," Asahi said dismissively . "At least you have no shortage of gifts on holidays."   


"Just because you don’t get any, Asahi, doesn't mean it’s a good thing to get them." Sugawara deadpanned. "I spend a  lot  of money giving people gifts back on White Day."   


"Why not just refuse their gifts?" Asahi asked.   


"Because a lot of them are classmates." Sugawara said with a sigh. "It would be awkward to refuse their gift, and I don't want people to bully me instead."   


Daichi cleared his throat. "Anyways," he started. "About Hinata."   


"I'm not going to date him." Sugawara said firmly.   


"Why not?"   


"Isn't there a _rule_ about dating team members?"  Sugawara asked, rolling his eyes lightly.   


"I don't remember there being any rule like that,"  Daichi said airily. "Come on, Suga. This is the first person you've had a crush on  _ever_. "   


"But-" Sugawara started, surprised when Asahi put a hand on his shoulder. "I agree with Daichi. You should go for it."   


Sugawara sighed in resignation. Should he really do it? Date Hinata? Did the other even like him like that? Was it worth the effort?   


Then again, this was his last year of high school. Sugawara had little to lose. "I guess I will, then ."   


Asahi smiled as he took his hand off of the other's shoulder. "It will be good for you, Suga."   


"If you ever need a wingman, I volunteer."  Daichi added.   


Sugawara laughed. "No offense Daichi, but you're an _a_ _wful  _wingman."   


Now that Sugawara had decided to Go For It ™, he found himself watching Hinata more. The shorter boy never noticed (thankfully) and it helped that Sugawara was as cordial and encouraging as ever. The only people that  _had  _noticed Sugawara's strange behavior were Asahi and Daichi, so he felt that his crush was a well kept secret.   


It wouldn't be long if  Hinata  kept being so...  _Hinata_. He was unabashedly enthusiastic about everything, from spiking to cleaning up the gym. Sure, he often squabbled with Kageyama and Tsukishima,  and he was a bit over-zealous sometimes, but that was just his nature. Kageyama needed the little push he got from arguing with Hinata sometimes, and Tsukishima rarely seemed bothered by the other's teasing.

Hinata also came up to Sugawara for help the most, something which he was both grateful and uncomfortable about.  He would often yell Sugawara's name, sometimes from across the gym. Hinata would then run up to him,  complaining about something (slash someone) or describing something until Sugawara either interrupted him or Daichi glared at them to return to practice.   


"Sugawara-san!" Hinata said loudly, standing in front of him in an instant. "I sprained my finger, Daichi-san told me to ask you to set it for me?"   


Sugawara glanced at Daichi, who was stubbornly focused on receiving Asahi's spike, and then at Kiyoko, who was decidedly  _not_ busy and talking to Yachi. He sighed, but turned to smile at Hinata. "Go sit down, I'll get some tape."   


"Thank you!"   


Sugawara found himself sitting in front of Hinata a few minutes later, staring at his outstretched hand. He grabbed the hand, ignoring his stuttering heart as he examined the fingers. Sure enough, Hinata's left pinky was swollen and red. "You should practice holding your hands out for blocking correctly, otherwise this will happen again." He instructed the smaller teen as he wrapped tape around the finger, surprised when Hinata wouldn't meet his gaze.   


Hinata finally looked up and scrunched his nose in confusion. "I thought I  _was_ blocking correctly?"   


Sugawara finished setting the finger before he spoke again. "Show me before you get back to practice."   


Hinata stood up and did so, but Sugawara noticed the tremble in his fingers. "Ah, you need to be firm with your finger placement. Don't space them out, imagine them as a solid mass instead of individual digits."   


He directed Hinata's hands to a better placement, noticing his stare. "There. Is that steady enough?"   


Hinata visibly swallowed, face red. "Y-yeah! Thanks Sugawara-san, I'll be back to practice now!" he skidded off.   


Sugawara stared at Hinata's back with a frown. That was... strange. He didn't act weird, did he? All Sugawara had done was correct the other's hand placement, its not like they held hands or anything.   


Perhaps Hinata liked him back?   


Sugawara got to test that theory later the same day.

"Cool-down time!" Daichi announced, waiting for everyone's answering, "Yes, captain." before he walked up to him. " Suga, you're with Hinata since you helped him with his finger."   


Sugawara nodded, as if that was a legitimate reason, and smiled gratefully at Daichi. He returned the smile, and walked over to Asahi.   


"Hinata," Sugawara called, unsurprised to see the younger teen sprint up to him in response. "Yeah Sugawara-san?"   


"You're partnered with me. I need to make sure your finger is okay," he noticed Hinata bite his lip and look at Kageyama, who was already paired with an enthusiastic Tanaka, before he nodded in agreement.   


"You first," Sugawara said, smiling in what was hopefully a soothing manner.   


Hinata sat down stiffly, stretching his legs out and leaning as far as he could to touch his toes. He still fell short, and huffed when Sugawara put pressure on his back. "You're really flexible," he commented, pushing down a bit harder.   


"Kageyama compared me to a rubber band once," Hinata said, voice strained. "He's just mad because he can't touch his toes yet."   


Sugawara laughed. "I bet." He stopped putting pressure on Hinata's back a few minutes later, watching the other sigh and wiggle his shoulders.   


"My turn," Sugawara said cheerfully as Hinata stood up, sitting down immediately afterwards.   


He reached out, nearly touching his toes and waited for Hinata to help him. He was surprised when Hinata nearly shoved him down, and winced when his nose crashed into his thigh.   


"I'm sorry Sugawara-san! I forgot you're not Kageyama, and pushed as hard as I have to with him," Hinata's voice fluttered about him, and the pressure on his back soon lessened.   


"Its alright Hinata. You probably shouldn't use that much pressure with Kageyama either, you might break something." Sugawara said, voice laced with amusement.   


Hinata snorted lightly. "He can take it, he's tough." He paused, and Sugawara heard the hesitance  in his voice as he continued. "Y-You're really flexible too."   


Sugawara hummed, glad the other couldn't see his pleased smile. "Thank you, I was in gymnastics when I was little."   


"Oooh, that's cool." Hinata stopped putting pressure on his back, and Sugawara knew cool down time was over.   


He was unsurprised when Hinata sprinted over to where Kageyama was, but the blush on his face was certainly something. Either Hinata was running a fever, or he possibly had a crush on Sugawara too.   


"You're smiling." Daichi said, suddenly beside him.   


"I just got some good news," Sugawara said cheerfully.   


"Hmm, I see." Daichi looked pointedly at Hinata, who was red and laughing at Kageyama (who looked flushed for an entirely different reason.)   


Sugawara continued to smile as he said,  "Oh be quiet Daichi."   


"Its not fair," Sugawara whined a week later, nearly running into a locker as he walked with Daichi to club.   


"You're making a big deal about it," He said, noticing the other's glare. "Come on. I doubt its bad, practically everyone has a crush on you. I'm pretty sure he does too, so just confess already."   


"But does he  _want  _to go out with me, Daichi?" Sugawara asked seriously, shrinking into himself.  "There's a difference between a crush and wanting to date someone."   


"Not as much as you think." Daichi said, patting Sugawara's shoulder. "Just tell him how you feel."   


"What if he only agrees to go out with me because I'm an upperclassman?" Sugawara asked.   


Daichi nudged him with his shoulder. "That won't happen. He likes you, I promise."   


"If you say so," Sugawara said glumly.   


"I've seen him talking with you. He doesn't pay as much attention to _me_ when I talk,"  Daichi said with a slight frown.   


Sugawara laughed. "Sorry that I'm stealing your limelight, Captain." he teased.   


"What limelight? Anyways, don't change the subject." Daichi said firmly. "Tell him you like him."   


"No way," Sugawara said stubbornly, ignorant of the fact that the two had just reached the club room.   


"Come on, Suga. Have more confidence in yourself and confess already."  Daichi reassured him as he took off his shoes.   


"Suga-san has a crush?" Tanaka's voice interrupted, and Sugawara groaned.   


"I'm not telling you who."  He said, glaring firmly at the other.   


"Aww, come on Suga-san!" Nishinoya, who had been changing beside Tanaka, said. "Its not like you to like someone! Tell us who it is!"   


"Sugawara-san has a crush ?" "I thought he already  _was_ dating someone." "Whoa." Whispers echoed across the clubroom, and suddenly everyone was staring at their clothes in concentration, trying not to  look at him.   


He sighed, punching Daichi's shoulder lightly as he moved to his locker to get changed. "Sorry," Daichi murmured when he took his place beside him. "I didn't realize we weren't the only ones here."   


"Its fine," Sugawara said with a sigh, pulling his shirt over his head. "I can deal with a bit of teasing."   


"Still," Sugawara nudged Daichi, and he took the hint.   


Club continued without a hitch after that, although Tanaka and several others gave him shifty looks as they warmed up. Daichi's glare was more than enough to dissuade them, and quickly enough everyone fell into the rhythm of volleyball.   


Sugawara was taking a water break when he noticed someone watching him. He scanned the gym, wondering who was watching him, but felt the stare disappear in an instant. As soon as he took a drink from his water, however, the stare returned. Someone was  _really  _watching him, and doing their best not to be caught.   


Interesting. Sugawara finished his break and went back to practice, but every now and then he could feel their eyes on him. He cursed silently, placing the blame on Daichi's revealing of his crush. Some people got curious at the slightest amount of gossip, and he wouldn't be surprised if this person tried to weasel the information out of him sometime. Hopefully they wouldn't try to do so in the middle of practice.   


Thankfully though, practice ended without one single peep about his crush. He was still slightly miffed at Daichi for even revealing it, though he knew the other really was sorry. The meat buns he bought him after practice made up for it, and Sugawara went home with a full stomach and a peaceful mind.   


"Sugawara,someone's waiting outside for you." A classmate called his name, shaking him out of his thoughts. " It’s a first year. Hinata Shouyou?"   


"Thanks for telling me," he said with a smile, getting out of his seat. He ignored the curious look Daichi sent him, and went outside. " Hinata?"   


"S-Sugawara-san." Hinata started, face red. "I, uh, I need to tell you something."   


"Oh? What is it?"   


"Not here," the hallway was full of others on their break period, and Hinata fidgeted with his sleeve. "Can we go somewhere private?"   


"Of course," Sugawara smiled at him, hoping to alleviate the others nerves, but Hinata's face colored even more. "Let's go, then."   


Hinata led him outside, and the two ended up at a small square in between the gym and the main building. He kept adjusting his sleeves, obviously nervous, and once Sugawara saw him attempt to tame his hair. It was useless, of course, as Hinata's hair was wild even when wet.   


He kept muttering to himself even when the two were obviously alone, and Sugawara had to clear his throat to get him to stop. "So, Hinata. What is it?"   


"Well..." he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I heard you have a. Uh. Crush. On someone."   


"… Yeah?" he hoped that  _Hinata _ hadn't been the one staring at him at practice the other day.   


"Who is it?"   


Sugawara sighed, trying not to let his irritation bleed into his voice as he said, "That's private information, Hinata. I'm sorry, but I won't tell you. I didn't even tell Daichi, he just happened to guess it."   


"Oh," Hinata's face was bright red when he chanced a glance at Sugawara, but he looked down immediately afterwards. "S-Sorry."   


"Its fine." Sugawara said awkwardly. "If that's all, I'm going to go back to class now, I left Daichi in the middle of reviewing math homework."   


"Wait!" Hinata grabbed his sleeve as he turned, and Sugawara stared at him. "T-That's not it! I also have something else to say!"   


"… What is it?" Sugawara asked when the other stopped talking suddenly.   


"I just wanted to let you know that I like you! A lot! In fact, I have a crush on you and this is me confessing!" Hinata let go of his sleeve and bowed, nearly colliding with Sugawara when he did so. "I hope you accept my feelings!"   


"Hinata," Sugawara started, feeling utterly overwhelmed. "You-you don't mean that, do you?"   


The other boy stood up straight to look at him, "Of course I do. Even though I'm just an underclassman, short, and suck at volleyball-"   


"- Hinata," Sugawara chastised him immediately, and was surprised when Hinata looked stubbornly at him.   


"I'm sorry Sugawara-san, but I'm not taking my confession back! I had to tell you once I heard about your crush, before you confessed to them. That way, I can move on."   


"Do you  _want _ to move on?"   


"… Well, not really," Hinata admitted. "I really like you." He added, as if it wasn't obvious.   


"Hmm," Sugawara took a chance and grabbed Hinata's hand, lacing their fingers together.   


"Well," he started, smiling at Hinata's bewildered look. "It’s a good thing my crush just confessed to me then, isn't it?"   


"Yes?"  Hinata said nervously, staring at their entwined hands. "I don't understa-oh."   


"Oh," Sugawara teased, face heating with the admission of his crush.   


"You like  _me_?"  Hinata asked, voice high.   


"Yes, Hinata. I like you a lot." Sugawara giggled, happy to finally admit his crush. "In fact, I like you so much I want to ask you to be my boyfriend. "   


" _Boyfriend _ ?"   


"Too soon?" Sugawara asked, frowning.   


Hinata shook his head. "No, its fine! I'm just..  well...  surprised."   


"Surprised that I accepted your confession, or that you were my crush?"  Sugawara teased, rubbing his thumb against the others.   


Hinata giggled. "Both," he admitted, sounding shy.   


The bell for class suddenly rang, startling them both. "We should go," Sugawara said after a moment, still holding Hinata's hand. "I'll see you at practice, okay?"   


"Okay," Hinata said, sounding sad as he let go of the other's hand. "Bye, Sugawara-san."   


"I'll see you later, Hinata."   


A month later, Sugawara waited outside a movie theater. He scrolled idly through his phone, nervous despite this being his and Hinata's  third date. The younger boy was always late, which didn't bother him. He had more time to compose himself for the date. Although, Hinata was so overwhelming that he could prepare for a hundred years and still be blown away by him. It was amazing, if not terrifying.   


"Sugawara-san!"   


He looked up from his phone, smiling when he noticed who had called him. "Hinata."

The shorter boy ran up to him, breathing heavily. "Sorry I'm late, my little sister kept me back."   


Sugawara smiled. "Its okay, Hinata. You're not that late."   


"Still," Hinata looked like he wanted to argue more, but he calmed down when Suga grabbed his hand.   


"So, what movie are we seeing?" Sugawara asked, resisting the urge to giggle. He was just too happy.   


"Well, its about... hey, don't make me spoil it for you!"  Hinata said as they walked into the theater. "You just have to wait until it starts."   


"Aww, please tell me?" Sugawara said, faking a pout.   


"Nope."   


" _Pretty  _please?"   


"Nooo. There's no way I'm telling you Sugawara-san."   


He frowned for real this time. "You know you call me Suga, Hinata."   


"Not Koushi?" Hinata said innocently as they got their tickets, giggling at the look on Sugawara's face.   


"Not Koushi." Sugawara confirmed, face red. "Suga. Call me Suga."   


"Then you call me Shouyou!"   


His face colored even further, and Sugawara coughed to hide his nervousness. "Fine. Shouyou."   


Hinata turned red too, and the two of them stared awkwardly at the ground.   


"So..." Sugawara said after a second. "What is the theater number?"   


"Oh! I think the ticket said seven." Hinata squinted at said ticket and nodded. "Yup. Seven."   


"Thanks, Shouyou."   


"I-Its nothing...  Suga-san."   


Sugawara frowned thoughtfully. "I guess that will do too."   


Hinata took one look at his face and started giggling, which made Sugawara laugh too. "Okay, lets go sit down."   


"Right!"   


"Shouyou," Sugawara started when the two of them finally sat down. "Are you  _sure_ you won't tell me what this movie is?"   


"Yup! You'll just have to watch it,"  Hinata said cheekily.

Sugawara frowned. "What if I gave you a kiss?"   


"I still won't tell you," Hinata said, but his face turned red at that.   


Sugawara's frown turned into a smile, and he leaned towards the other boy. "Are you sure?"   


"Positive."   


"Really sure?" his lips were dangerously close to the other's, and Sugawara could see Hinata trembling slightly.   


"R-really sure."  Hinata leaned towards him unconsciously, which sealed his fate.   


Sugawara moved quickly, pulling back and smacking his lips against the other's face. "Whoops. I missed, but that still counts as a kiss."   


Hinata froze. " Suga-sannn," he whined, still red. "You were  _teasing_ me."   


He laughed. "Sorry, Shouyou."   


Sugawara felt a slight pressure on his lips, and blinked when he saw Hinata lean away from him. "There," Hinata said smugly, glowing. "That was a real kiss."   


"Wha-" Sugawara flushed, and he glared lightly. "That wasn't fair."   


"It was too fair." Hinata said airily. "You teased me first."   


"But I didn't  _kiss  _you."   


"Yes you did."   


"That was just the cheek," Sugawara said, but he noticed Hinata looked slightly uncomfortable.   


He leaned forward, grip tight on the other's hand as he kissed Hinata again. Sugawara pulled back after a moment, too nervous to do anything further, but he noticed the tense look in Hinata disappear. "Better?"   


"Y-Yeah."  Hinata coughed, licking his lips. "That was my first kiss."

"Mine too."   


"Really?" he seemed surprised, and Sugawara laughed.   


"Really."   


Hinata smiled at him, and Sugwara flushed and felt warmth spread throughout his body.  "Oh! The movies starting!"   


"You have to watch the beginning Suga-san!"  Hinata continued, surprised when the other giggled at him.   


"Of course,  Shouyou." Sugawara settled into his seat, still holding Hinata's hand as a sense of peace washed over him.   


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's any typos/grammar mistakes I didn't catch, AO3 messed up my formatting so I had to check everything manually. As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
